


The Art of Making Love

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, lol, or at least I think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex between the two of them has never been limited to the bed and only the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> another work from tumblr lol

Sex between the two of them has never been limited to the bed and only the bed.

They start out with kissing each other, gentle or rough, depending on the catalyst which led to the mood their in, moving as the kiss progresses and becomes more passionate over time. They’d remove their clothes, piece by piece, scattering them all over the place. By the time they were both naked, Aomine would start preparing Kagami slowly, teasing the red head until he begs to be fucked.

Aomine complies, all too happily and takes the male even before they get to a bed (or the couch if they felt like it/if they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom to start doing the do). He fucks him on the study table, bending Kagami over it as soon as he’s cleared the surface of the red head’s stuff. He’ll move, then, over to the window sill, teasing the red head about how the neighbors would see his ass being plundered if they choose to look at that moment to which the red head would clench his hole, secretly excited by the prospect of being seen while at the same time scared of the same thing. All the while the tanned male warns Kagami to keep his moaning low, though he does all he can to make it so the red head won’t be able to keep his voice in. They then move on the floor, Kagami on all fours as Aomine takes him from behind.

Throughout the process, though, they always would find themselves back on the bed, moving slowly together, savoring the moment as they whisper sweet nothings and share light kisses and little bites with the other. As soon as they’ve come down from the high of their orgasm, Kagami would be too spent to keep his eyes open and Aomine takes it upon himself to sometimes clean the both of them. Other times he just takes the red head in his arms and leaves the sticky mess to cling to their bodies as he cuddles with him and sleeps.

Kagami only gets mad in the morning after when they’re expecting guests over and nags Aomine about all the mess they made, going on and on about how it will be a bitch to clean and how he can’t finish it all before the guests arrive. Aomine offers to help and this effectively shuts the red head up and he smiles his 1000000 watt smile to his lover and kisses him on the cheek, thanking him for the help as he goes off to get their cleaning supplies. Aomine will stand there, turned to stone, thanking all the deities out there for giving him such a maji tenshi lover and then goes after the other male so they could get to work at cleaning their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am a perverted shite do not kick me (out) pls


End file.
